Blitzcrank/historia
Historia | Rezydencja = | Przynależność = | Zawód = Pomocnik | Grupy = * * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = , , | Rywale = | 1:Skórka = Zardzewiały Blitzcrank | 2:Skórka = Blitzcrank Bramkarz | 3:Skórka = Blitzcrank Bokser | 4:Skórka = Blitzcrank z Piltover Customs | 5:Skórka = Na Pewno Nie Blitzcrank | 6:Skórka = iBlitzcrank | 7:Skórka = Riot Blitzcrank | 8:Skórka = Bojowy Boss Blitzcrank | 9:Skórka = Niegodziwy Lansjer Blitzcrank | 10:Skórka = Szlachetny Lansjer Blitzcrank | 11:Skórka = Pomocnik Wiedźmy Blitzcrank }} Aktualna Blitzcrank to olbrzymi, praktycznie niezniszczalny parowy golem, pierwotnie stworzony z myślą o pozbywaniu się trujących odpadów w . Jednak wyewoluował i teraz bezinteresownie wykorzystuje swoją siłę oraz wytrzymałość, aby chronić innych. Zdolny przejrzeć fałszywe spojrzenia i sztuczki rusza, aby pomagać potrzebującym. Wkrótce po powstaniu hextechu wynalazcy i naukowcy przybyli do Zaun, czyli miejsca, gdzie mogli eksperymentować z niebezpiecznymi materiałami, nie przejmując się surowymi regulacjami i zasadami obowiązującymi w . Ich eksperymenty często kończyły się katastrofami, które niszczyły całe budynki, a toksyny wyciekały na pobliskie ulice. Zespół z Akademii Techmaturgii stworzył parowe golemy, które mogły usuwać niebezpieczne materiały, co było uważane za zadanie zbyt niebezpieczne nawet dla najbardziej zdesperowanych Zaunitów. Golemy pracowały niezmordowanie na ulicach, przenosząc odpady do ciągle rosnącej liczby wysypisk na terenie całego miasta. Jednakże nawet pośród tak wytrzymałych maszyn zdarzały się wypadki i automaty były często odsyłane do Akademii w kawałkach. Transportowanie śluzu w Zaun nie było łatwym zadaniem, a żrące chemikalia z czasem osłabiały ich metalowe ciała. Młody, ambitny wynalazca, znany jako , pragnął stworzyć wytrzymałą maszynę, która mogła sprzątać skuteczniej i nie być narażona na drogie naprawy. Zebrał zepsute części z wycofanych golemów, unikając bardziej eleganckich części, popularnych pośród jego kolegów. Wykorzystując niechciane materiały Viktor stworzył bardziej wytrzymałą maszynę. Swój twór nazwał Blitzcrankiem, mając nadzieję, że golem szybko pozbędzie się wszelkich odpadów i stanie się czymś więcej niż tylko kupą odrzuconych części. Po wpojeniu Blitzcrankowi nieustającej chęci wspierania mieszkańców Zaun poprzez usuwanie szkodliwych toksyn, Viktor wysłał go do slumsów, aby niósł pomoc. Golem wziął sobie do serca ideologię Viktora, wierząc, że poświęcenie oraz altruizm przyczynią się dla dobra miasta. Blitzcrank dołączył do innych sprzątających maszyn, działając na terenach, które znacznie wykraczały poza zwykłe obszary zanieczyszczenia. Dzielnie sprzątał najbardziej brudne dzielnice, bez potrzeby wracania do Akademii na naprawy. Gdy Blitzcrank natrafiał na inne zagrożenia dla obywateli, zaczynał tworzyć coraz bardziej ambitne plany dla swojej grupy golemów, aż nie zorientował się, że jego własny projekt był bardzo ograniczony i jego działania nie mogły wykraczać poza sprzątanie chemicznych odpadów. Pewnej nocy pożyczył cenne pudełko z narzędziami Viktora i otworzył swój silnik parowy. Zmienił konfigurację mechaniki i usunął wszystkie ograniczenia funkcji, aby mógł jeszcze lepiej służyć miastu. W ciągu kilku tygodni Blitzcrank zorganizował ewakuacje całych dzielnic, aby uchronić ludzi przed toksycznymi oparami, pokierował systemem dystrybucji jedzenia w celu usprawnienia jego wydajności, a także naprawił skomplikowany system filtracji, co pozwoliło dostarczać czystą wodę do miejskiej studni. Z każdym dobrym uczynkiem poczucie celu Blitzcranka rosło i zyskał świadomość, co nie udało się żadnemu innemu golemowi. Viktor zauważył niezwykłe zmiany w swoim tworze i postanowił odtworzyć wrażliwość i samodzielność Blitzcranka u innych maszyn. Jednak Blitzcrank nigdy nie ujawnił, co doprowadziło do jego przebudzenia, a bez tej wiedzy Viktor nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Blitzcrank bez przerw wędrował po ulicach Zaun, ponieważ ktoś mógł być w potrzebie. Pomagał nie tylko ludziom, ale także zwierzętom i zepsutym maszynom. Gdy pożar zniszczył wieżę zegarową Davoran, uratował rodzinę mechaników oraz ich czarnego kota dzięki swojemu mechanicznemu ramieniu, a po drodze zatrzymał się, aby zabrać małą mechaniczną tancerkę z pokoju dziecka. Żadne zadanie nie było zbyt błahe dla parowego golema — w ciągu jednego dnia potrafił powstrzymać rabunek, złapać lodowy owoc dziecka i uchronić go przed upadnięciem na ziemię oraz odstawić do cyrku zagubionego , aby nie wpadł pod zepsuty velocipod. W miarę upływu czasu Blitzcrank dowiedział się, że niektórzy ludzie, którym kiedyś pomógł, zapadli na poważną chorobę w wyniku zatrucia szkodliwymi chemikaliami. Zdenerwowany tym, że nie może im pomóc, zwrócił się do swojego twórcy. Viktor, który był zainteresowany ewolucją ludzkości poza okowy śmiertelności, był chętny do pomocy. Obiecał Blitzcrankowi, że dzięki swoim badaniom techmaturgicznym będą w stanie pokonać śmierć. Blitzcrank przekonał jedną z rodzin, aby spróbować pomysłu Viktora i pracował ze swoim twórcą nad zamontowaniem w ich ciałach maszynerii, która miała pozbyć się choroby. Z początku wszystko było dobrze i ludzie odzyskali sprawność, którą utracili w wyniku choroby. Jednak po kilku miesiącach cieszenia się dobrym zdrowiem, ich ciała zaczęły słabnąć. Viktor i Blitzcrank pracowali bezustannie, aby spróbować znaleźć lekarstwo, ale ich starania tylko opóźniły nieuniknione. Cała rodzina zmarła. Zasmucony porażką Blitzcrank wiedział, że w taki sposób nie pomoże ludziom. Odszedł od swojego twórcy, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się wprowadzić w życie olbrzymią zmianę i poprawić życie mieszkańców Zaun. Podczas gdy niektórzy postrzegają Zaun jako chaotyczne miejsce, w którym szalone eksperymenty i bezprawie można spotkać na każdym kroku, Blitzcrank widzi tylko nieskończone możliwości. Przeszukuje Zaun, by znaleźć sposoby na wprowadzanie dobrych zmian, szczególnie skupiając się na ludziach zapomnianych lub odrzuconych przez społeczeństwo. Blitzcrank wierzy, że dzięki odrobinie smaru, Zaun stanie się najwspanialszym miastem w całym Valoranie. Pomoc Ponad Wszystko Przed oczami majaczy mi okrągłe wnętrze Wyjącego Podnośnika, pękające od niezliczonych zębatek i skomplikowanego żelastwa. Zdaniem niektórych, Wyjący Podnośnik zawdzięcza swoją nazwę żelaznemu wilkowi, górującemu na jego wierzchołku. Inni przysięgają, że w kabinie straszy duch służącego, który gdy podnośnik zabiera go w górę, daleko od jego dawno utraconej miłości z , lamentuje żałośnie, a jego głos wstrząsa metalowym rdzeniem mechanizmu. Wielu żyje jednak w przekonaniu, że nazwa nie znaczy nic ponad oczywiste skojarzenie z wiatrem świszczącym w rozpadlinach pod miastem. Dla mnie ten ryk to więcej niż samotny płacz. To polifonia różnych dźwięków, melodyjne połączenie tysiąca wyjątkowych nut. Dlatego coś stale ciągnie mnie ku tej machinie. Wielopoziomowa winda wspierana przez trzy poziome belki, rozpięte na całą wysokość miasta, zniża się do poziomu Promenady, zwalnia i, przechylając się, zatrzymuje. — Przystanek Promenada, wysiadać — ogłasza głosem wzmocnionym przez megafon konduktorka. Mówiąc, poprawia masywne gogle. — Targowisko przygraniczne, Uniwersytet Techmaturgii, centrum ogrodnicze. Pasażerowie strumieniami wylewają się z kabiny. Tysiące podróżujących przemieszczają się pomiędzy poszczególnymi piętrami. Kupcy w drodze na nocne bazary Zaun, robotnicy wracający do domu, by odpocząć, bogaci Zaunici odwiedzający kwitnące nocą pod szkłem ogrody. I pozostali, nierzucający się w oczy pasażerowie, którzy postanowili zamieszkać w Podnośniku. Obserwuję ich. To ukrywające się w mroku szczury, zające i elektrycznie zielone żuki. Czasem po prostu schodzę do slumsów poniżej szczeliny, ale dziś zatęskniłem za harmonijnym piskiem Podnośnika. Zamiast wejść do środka, huśtam się po zewnętrznej stronie kabiny, zaczepiając się o najniżej umieszczony pręt, gdzie prążkowana rama dochodzi do szklanego okna. Kiedy wspinam się na Podnośnik, mój metalowy pancerz brzęczy, wzbudzając zainteresowanie wśród współpasażerów i dziwny grymas na twarzy konduktorki. Z każdym dniem coraz lepiej rozpoznaję znaczenie ludzkich min. Większość podróżuje wewnątrz kabiny, by uniknąć zimna i pyłu, ale tylko na zewnątrz można poczuć gwizd pary i usłyszeć przyjemny dla ucha szczęk metalowych elementów, które zamieniając się miejscami, umożliwiają nam zanurzenie się w Zaun. Poza tym mam pewne trudności z wpasowywaniem się w większość drzwi. Mały chłopiec kurczowo trzymający rękę swego ojca szabrownika gapi się na mnie przez okno. Mrugam do niego, a jego usta rozchylają się w grymasie, który uznaję za zdziwienie. Dzieciak chowa się za plecami rodzica. — Jazda w dół — oznajmia konduktorka. Dzwoni dzwonkiem i zmienia numery na czerwonym pudełku. Czuję, jak komendy przepływają po kablach wprost do silnika machiny. Żelazne wierzchołki wież Zaun i zielone dachy szklarni ogrodowych mienią się przygaszonym światłem tuż pod nami. Podnośnik trzeszczy i skrzypi, w miarę jak korba obraca się w dół, opierając na trzech filarach obciążonych żelazem, metalem i szkłem. Z górnej rury strzela para. Szabrownik i jego syn patrzą, jak muzyk stroi swoją czterostrunową lutnię. Rozchodzą się pierwsze dźwięki melodii. Jej ton synchronizuje się z klekotem zębatek i furkoczącym mechanizmem Podnośnika. Ojciec wybija stopą rytm. Żuk strzela szczypcami, ledwie uratowanymi spod ciężkiego buta mężczyzny. Grupa chempunków spokojnie opiera się o ścianę, odpoczywając po kolejnej szaleńczej eskapadzie przez miasto. Zniżając się, Podnośnik furkocze feerią dźwięków. Podziwiam otaczającą mnie symfonię i nieświadomie zaczynam nucić wespół z bardziej dźwięcznymi tonami. Rytm zaczyna przenikać moje ciało; zastanawiam się, czy otaczający mnie podróżni mają podobne odczucia. — Antresola — zakrzykuje konduktorka w miarę, jak Podnośnik zaczyna zwalniać. Tym razem wysiada dwójka kurierów z paczkami szczelnie omotanymi dratwą, grupa badaczy chemtechu i tłum chemhandlarzy. Na pokładzie pojawia się wesoła gawiedź Zaunitów z dzielnicy teatralnej. — W dół — rzuca konduktorka, dzwoniąc, a Wyjący Podnośnik wtóruje jej warkotem. Podnośnik opada, a okna zachodzą mgłą od pary wydobywającej się z rur. Kropelki wody przenikają przez moją metalową klatkę piersiową, a klekotanie maszyny i kłęby pary kolejny raz rozpoczynają przedstawienie. Wtem da się słyszeć mruczenie zakłócające harmonię dźwięków. Wibracje są ledwie słyszalne, ale ja już wiem, że coś jest nie tak. Jak gdyby nigdy nic Podnośnik opuszcza się w dół do czasu, gdy nagły zgrzyt i łomot przerywają idealny rytm. Mimo że nigdy nie miewam snów, wiem, że tak raptowne zakłócenie cyklu to największy koszmar każdej maszyny. Poruszająca się ruchem spiralnym zębatka blokuje się. Trący o nią żelazny wspornik kabiny wydaje okropny zgrzyt. Stawką jest życie wielu pasażerów. Czuję ból, z jakim maszyna desperacko szuka oparcia w belkach wspierających konstrukcję. Cała waga Podnośnika zawisa na uginających się kolumnach, a kabina przechyla się pod kątem. W miarę jak nity wyskakują z łączeń, metalowe elementy się rozchodzą. Przez chwilę całość chybocze się, a potem zaczyna spadać. Z kabiny dochodzą krzyki pasażerów, którzy próbują chwytać się prętów. To zupełnie innego rodzaju wycie. Chwytam się mocniej najniższej platformy. Drugą rękę wyciągam w kierunku jednej z trzech pionowych belek strukturalnych. Żelazne kolumny są śliskie od pary. Do uchwycenia belki zabrakło mi kilku centymetrów. Wycofuję rękę i próbuję ponownie, celując w drugą belkę. Z moich pleców bucha para. Kolejne pudło. Czas zwalnia. Widzę jak chempunki przytulają się do parapetu, a zielone żuki wylatują przez otwarte okno. Szabrownik i jego syn wspierają się na szybie, która pęka pod ich ciężarem. Chłopiec przewraca się, przejeżdża palcem po ramie i wypada. Wystawiam ramię, by go złapać. — Trzymaj się! — mówię. Dziecko wpija się w pancerz na moich plecach. Kolejny raz wyrzucam rękę w kierunku belek i tym razem udaje mi się chwycić metal. Zgrzyt metalu natęża się, w miarę jak wzmacniam uścisk. Czuję, jak kabina ciągnie moją drugą rękę w dół z taką siłą, że obawiam się, czy moje stawy to wytrzymają. Zawieszony w powietrzu staram się zacieśnić uchwyt. Olbrzymi wstrząs szarpie moją ręką — kabina przestaje spadać. Nagłe zatrzymanie szarpie wagonikiem. Jedyne, co go teraz trzyma, to moja ręka. Maluch na moich plecach drży. Podnośnik zawisa ponad budynkami slumsów, jakieś piętnaście metrów nad ziemią. Słyszę odgłos zazębiających się metalowych płyt nadwyrężonych ogromnym ciężarem. Z całych sił staram się wytrzymać. Jeśli nie dam rady, Podnośnik i jego pasażerowie polecą w dół. Nie zwalniając uścisku, powoli zsuwam rękę trzymającą belkę. Spadamy około trzech metrów w dół, a kabina chwieje się niebezpiecznie. — Przepraszam! — krzyczę. W momentach kryzysowych ludzie cenią sobie wyrazy empatii. Muszę spróbować raz jeszcze. Najważniejsze to nie tracić sił. Delikatnie zwalniam uścisk na kolumnie i z przeszywającym uszy zgrzytem zaczynamy powoli ześlizgiwać się ku ziemi. Słychać jęk zacieśniających się zaworów. W miarę jak opuszczamy się ku slumsom, pasażerowie naśladują ten pomruk. Potykając się o elementy kabiny, szukają oparcia w sobie nawzajem. Siedzący mi na plecach maluch kurczowo trzyma mnie za szyję i oddycha szybko. Moje ręce furkoczą, kiedy składam je i obniżam się, by mógł bezpiecznie zejść. Rzuca się w objęcia ojca, który go tuli. Z Podnośnika wychyla się konduktorka, patrzy na mnie i mówi: — Uratowałeś nas wszystkich! — Jej głos drży. Jest oszołomiona. — Dziękujemy. — Ja tylko wypełniam swój obowiązek — odpowiadam. — Cieszę się, że nic wam się nie stało. Miłego dnia. Konduktorka uśmiecha się, a potem zwraca ku tłumowi Zaunitów, którzy się zebrali, by pomóc pasażerom i rozpocząć naprawę. Dziewczyna z grupy chempunków trzyma lutnię, której właściciel stara się wyczołgać z kabiny. Kilku Zaunitów z dzielnicy teatralnej próbuje uspokoić jakiegoś staruszka. Dwóch hexmechaników zmierza w moim kierunku, a ja wskazuję im personel medyczny, który właśnie rozstawia stanowisko naprawcze. Szepty pasażerów i świszczące pomruki uszkodzonej maszyny mieszają się w moich uszach z kipiącym hałasem slumsów. Silnik parowy zamknięty w mojej klatce piersiowej wtóruje im, efektem czego jest wydobywający się ze mnie gwizd. Chłopiec odwraca się i nieśmiało macha w moim kierunku. Odmachuję mu. Maluch zaczyna biec za ojcem — jego buty rytmicznie uderzają o bruk. Ruchome koła i zębatki klekoczą we wnętrznościach Wyjącego Podnośnika. Zielony żuk strzela szczypcami, miarowo wpisując się w ich uderzenia. A potem wzbija się w powietrze i znika w slumsach. Stara Miasto jest miejscem, w którym magia i nauka działają na opak. Niekontrolowane badania zebrały w mieście swoje żniwo. Jednakże łagodne ograniczenia dają swobodę naukowcom oraz wynalazcom, którzy coraz szybciej przesuwają granice nauki, co może mieć dobre lub złe skutki. W takich warunkach studenci Zauńskiego College'u Techmaturgii dokonali przełomu w badaniach nad inteligentną automatyzacją parową. Ich twór, parowy golem Blitzcrank, powstał w celu nadzorowania odzyskiwania materiałów szkodliwych dla zdrowia, gdyż często warunki nie pozwalały na to, by zajęli się tym ludzie. Jednakże wkrótce golem zaczął zachowywać się w nieprzewidziany sposób. Z czasem naukowcom udało się odkryć jego zdolność uczenia i Blitzcrank szybko stał się sławny. Niestety, jak się często zdarza, zasługi za stworzenie golema przypisano komuś innemu, profesorowi Stanwickowi Pididly. Teraz jednak większość wie, jak było naprawdę. W wyniku batalii prawnej wyszło na jaw, że żadnej ze stron nie zależało na dobru parowego golema. Blitzcrank złożył więc podanie o autonomię. Dzięki wsparciu społeczeństwa przyznanie całkowitej niezależności Blitzcrankowi zajęło liberalnej Radzie Zaun tylko kilka tygodni. Poruszony zaistniałą sytuacją oraz w poczuciu, że nie znajdzie tu miejsca dla siebie, golem opuścił Zaun. Teraz przemierza Valoran w poszukiwaniu kąta, które mógłby nazwać domem. Mimo że Blitzcrank może rozwalić wszystko, co staje mu na drodze, jego serce jest ze złota... umieszczone w szkielecie z żelaza... powleczonego skórą ze stali. Najstarsza Miasto jest miejscem, w którym magia i nauka działają na opak. Niekontrolowane badania zebrały swoje żniwo wśród mieszkańców. Jednakże łagodne ograniczenia zapewniają naukowcom oraz wynalazcom swobodę w coraz szybszym rozwoju nauki, co spycha ją na dobre lub złe tory. W takich warunkach studenci Zauńskiego College'u Techmaturgii dokonali przełomu w badaniach nad inteligentną, parową automatyzacją. Ich twór, parowy golem Blitzcrank, powstał, by nadzorować odzyskiwanie materiałów szkodliwych dla zdrowia, gdyż często warunki nie pozwalały na udział ludzi w tym procesie. Jednakże wkrótce golem zaczął zachowywać się nieprzewidywalnie. Z czasem naukowcom udało się odkryć zdolność uczenia i Blitzcrank szybko stał się sławny. Niestety, jak się często zdarza, zaszczyt za stworzenie golema przypadł komuś innemu – profesorowi Stanwickowi Pididly, jednak teraz większość ludzi zna prawdę. W wyniku zażartej wojny prawnej wyszło na jaw, że żadnej ze stron nie zależało na dobru parowego golema, w związku z czym Blitzcrank złożył podanie o przyznanie mu autonomii. Dzięki wsparciu ludzi, przyznanie całkowitej wolności Blitzcrankowi zajęło Radzie Zaun tylko kilka tygodni. Poruszony sytuacją oraz tym, że nigdzie nie znajdzie dla siebie miejsca, Golem opuścił Zaun. Jego podróże doprowadziły go tam, gdzie wyjątkowe istoty mają swoją rolę do spełnienia – League of Legends. Na szczęście szybko przystosował się do zasad panujących na Fields of Justice. cs:Blitzcrank/Příběh de:Blitzcrank/Hintergrund en:Blitzcrank/Background fr:Blitzcrank/Historique ru:Блицкранк/Background sk:Blitzcrank/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów